The Lake House
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Dan gadis itu terbang ke Korea untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Ia, pemuda itu, harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menambal luka tersebut. FFC Crack Pairing Challenge. Special for Hana Mizuno. THE END. AU.
1. Arrival

**The Lake House**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's crack pairing challenge – special for hana mizuno_

_c__hapter one_**  
Arrival

* * *

**

Dear_ sahabat baikku,_

_Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bersua—mungkin sudah hampir setahun. Maaf sekali aku baru menyuratimu sekarang. Pekerjaanku yang sekarang sebagai pemimpin Mishima Zaibatsu benar-benar melelahkan. Tak ada waktu yang tersisa untuk memberi kabar kepadamu. Yeah, aku tahu aku punya sekertaris. Tapi tidak enak rasanya menyuruhnya untuk menuliskan sebuah surat pribadi._

_Dan maaf sekali karena dengan semena-mena aku langsung meminta bantuanmu pada kali pertama kita bersurat-suratan kembali._

_Kau masih ingat sepupu perempuanku yang tinggal bersamaku? Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia patah arang dalam menjalani hidup karena diputuskan oleh pacarnya—well, ia memang terlalu cinta kepada pemuda Cina itu. Ia tidak pernah mau keluar dari kamar, tidak pernah mau makan, sekolah pun tidak pernah. Sungguh aku khawatir sekali dengannya. Tapi dengan kesibukanku yang sekarang, aku tak mungkin membantunya._

_Karenanya, aku memutuskan agar lebih baik ia terbang ke Korea; berlibur sejenak, melupakan segala hal buruk yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Dan aku mau kau menjaganya selama ia di Korea. Tolonglah. Tak ada orang lain yang dapat kupercaya selain kau—ia menolak mentah-mentah jikalau ia dijaga oleh para bodyguard._

_Aku akan sangat berhutang budi padamu jika kau bisa menjaganya. Dan akan lebih berhutang lagi jika kau bisa membuat senyum di bibirnya kembali._

_Aku bergantung padamu._  
—_Kazama Jin_

_PS:  
1) Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya.__  
2) Berlakulah yang baik kepadanya. Jangan sampai ia meneteskan air mata lagi.  
3) Atau kubunuh kau._

.

Hwoarang mendesah mengingat setiap larik yang terdapat dalam surat yang diterimanya seminggu yang lalu tersebut. Tangannya tak lepas dari stang sepeda motor yang dikendarainya, sementara matanya yang ditutupi _goggles_ menatap lurus ke depan. Namun sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya tak pelak membuatnya ingin sekali melihat ke belakang.

Gadis itu duduk termenung, tampak tak peduli dengan kecepatan motor yang sudah di ambang batas—tak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang pernah diboncenginya dan selalu mengeluh tentang cara Hwoarang mengemudikan motornya yang laksana memacu seekor kuda liar. Tentu saja ia terdiam; wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan seperti yang diceritakan kawannya melalui surat.

Hwoarang membelokkan sepeda motornya ke depan sebuah pondok kayu tersebut. Dimatikannya kendaraan besarnya tersebut, kemudian mencabut kuncinya dan turun, membuat suara '_krasak_' sebab ia telah menginjak tanah yang telah ditutupi daun _maple_ kering. Ia membantu membawakan barang gadis tersebut, sementara gadis tersebut turun dari motor yang ukurannya menyamai—bahkan melebihi—ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

.

Hwoarang membuka pintu pondok tersebut, kemudian gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. Seraya itu juga, Hwoarang menyalakan lampu ruangan gelap tersebut, sehingga kini benda-benda di dalamnya dapat terlihat. Pondok tersebut memang sederhana, namun rupanya dalamnya cukup nyaman dan bersih.

_Well_, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kalau tidak karena kedatangan gadis itu, pondok itu merupakan salah satu potret dari kehancuran. Hwoarang jelas tahu bahwa ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jin jika tidak menyediakan tempat yang nyaman untuk sepupunya tersayang itu.

Hwoarang meninggalkan gadis itu di ruang tengah sendirian, sementara ia sendiri melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang akan ditempati oleh gadis tersebut, menaruh barang-barang bawaannya—yang sebenarnya hanya berupa ransel biru—di sana. Kemudian, ia melangkah keluar dan agak terkejut saat melihat gadis itu tidak ada di ruang tengah. Namun, rasa paniknya yang hampir muncul kembali terbenam begitu melihat pintu belakang yang terbuka.

Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar melalui pintu tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia melihat panorama fantastis danau di belakang rumahnya. Warna permukaannya menunjukkan bahwa airnya seakan-akan berwarna emas, berkat langit senja yang mengagumkan pada saat itu. Pantulan matahari terlihat di permukaannya pula, namun hanya tergambar sebagai bulatan berwarna merah. Dan gadis itu sedang berdiri di ujung jembatan yang menghubungkan pintu belakang pondok tersebut dengan bagian tengah danau.

Hwoarang kembali melangkah, dan kini ia telah berada di sebelah gadis yang tengah menatap lurus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada itu. Hwoarang tahu pastilah gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya, namun untuk apa ia menolehkan kepalanya?

"Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan secara langsung," Hwoarang—dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang cukup fasih—akhirnya memecah keheningan yang bertahan hampir semenit tersebut. "Aku—"

"Hwoarang-_kun_," gadis itu berkata memotong perkataan Hwoarang tatkala pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengajak berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Kazama Asuka, sepupu Jin-_niisan_."

Hwoarang menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku tahu. Jin sudah memberitahukanku lewat suratnya."

"Terima kasih karena mau menampungku di sini."

"Mm-hmm. Bukan masalah besar, kok," jawab Hwoarang. Sedikit berbohong, karena baginya, membersihkan rumahnya tempo hari lalu merupakan hal yang dikutuknya berulang-ulang kali.

Sejurus kemudian, mereka berdua kembali menatap lurus, meskipun yang ada di ujung sana hanyalah hutan dengan daun-daunnya yang mulai berwarna jingga serta puncak gunung Naejangsan yang tampak menusuk langit merah saga di atas sana. Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus, membuat beberapa daun berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, namun ada pula yang jatuh ke pangkuan sang pertiwi.

Tatkala waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan lima menit, masih juga tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hwoarang sedikit heran dibuatnya; apakah gadis ini tidak terbiasa beramah tamah dengan orang asing? Tetapi Jin selalu bercerita kepadanya bahwa sepupunya adalah orang yang enerjik dan tidak segan untuk mengenal banyak orang.

Itu pertanda bahwasannya Kazama Asuka benar-benar sedih.

Dan Hwoarang tahu Jin mengandalkannya untuk membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

Tak betah dengan suasana yang sunyi, akhirnya Hwoarang bertindak. "Haaah!" ucapnya lantang seraya menghela napas. "Hei, daripada diam saja, mengapa tidak berenang? Airnya bersih dan segar, kok." Pemuda itu melepas baju yang dikenakannya, menyisakan celana yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Asuka dapat melihat tubuh bidang Hwoarang yang berotot—benar-benar menunjukkan sifat jantan milik pemuda itu. Dan saat itu juga, pemuda itu mundur sedikit, kemudian berbalik untuk berlari sampai akhirnya melompat ke dalam danau. Cipratan air yang dibuatnya besar, tapi hanya cukup untuk membasahi sedikit celana Asuka yang memang sudah agak menjauhkan jarak ketika pemuda itu melompat.

Hwoarang memunculkan diri ke permukaan, kemudian mengusap rambut merahnya yang basah. Ia menatap gadis yang berdiri di atas sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Lihat? Sudah kubilang ini mengasyikkan."

Tapi wajah gadis itu masih tirus. "Maaf. Aku sedang tidak ingin berenang. Tapi trims atas tawarannya—lain kali aku akan mencoba berenang di danau yang _memang_ tampak segar ini."

Asuka kemudian melenggang masuk kembali ke dalam pondok kayu, sementara Hwoarang masih termengu di dalam air.

Kini ia tahu; tak semudah yang ia kira untuk memunculkan senyum di wajah Asuka kembali.

Hwoarang kembali mendesah. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menenggelamkan diri ke dalam danau tersebut untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

* * *

**t****suzuku**_  
11.02.2010 – 10__33 words

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Hanya dua kalimat yang ingin saya katakan sekarang.

Satu, akhirnya saya buat fic HwoSuka.

Dua, saya cinta musim gugur XD

.

Eh, iya. Tambah satu kata lagi: REVIEW!


	2. Breakfast

**The Lake House**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's c__rack pairing challenge – special for hana mizuno_

_c__hapter two_**  
Breakfast**

**

* * *

**

_KRIIIIING!_

.

Ini adalah deringan yang keduabelas sejak weker itu berbunyi pukul tujuh pagi. Namun, orang yang memasang weker tersebut tak kunjung bangun juga. Ia malah merapatkan pelukannya terhadap guling, kemudian ia membungkus kepalanya dengan bantal, sehingga ia tak dapat mendengar suara yang menohok telinganya tersebut.

Tetapi, ada satu alasan yang membuat ia akhirnya melepas bantal tersebut.

Perempuan itu.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dann ia dapat melihat seonggok punggung yang terbalut kain putih untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya—sudah pasti ia kedinginan dengan udara musim gugur Pegunungan Naejangsan ini. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan—yang sebenarnya hanya ada dua, dan begitu Hwoarang mendekatinya, ia dapat melihat secangkir kokoa di atas meja.

Kali ini tampaknya gadis itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Hwoarang. Gadis itu terus menatap pemandangan di luar sana—hal yang ia lakukan sejak kemarin.

"Tampaknya kau menemukan sesuatu untuk diminum."

Gadis itu refleks menoleh ke belakang, dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat sosok tegap Hwoarang di sana. "A-ah, _gomen_!" Ia membungkuk, sesuai dengan kebiasaan yang dibawanya dari Negeri Matahari Terbit itu. "A-aku...aku kedinginan, dan kurasa aku butuh sesuatu untuk diteguk. J-ja-jadi aku membuka lemari dan menemukan bubuk kokoa lalu...—"

"Tak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan, kok," ucap Hwoarang sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Kau memang butuh sesuatu untuk diminum, terutama jika kau tidak terbiasa dengan udara pegunungan seperti ini—Osaka yang kau tinggali kebanyakan mengalami hari yang panas, kan? Justru akulah yang harusnya minta maaf karena terlambat bangun dan tidak memberimu asupan pagi secepatnya."

"_W-we-well_, tidak apa-apa, kok."

Hwoarang berbalik menuju dapur. "Kau suka omelet isi bawang, jamur, atau tomat?"

"Eh—"

"Sebaiknya jangan menolak sarapan dariku. Aku memang mungkin tidak pandai memasak, tapi Jin pandai mengulitiku jika kau tidak makan."

"...tomat."

Maka Hwoarang membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebuah tomat untuk Asuka dan jamur serta bawang bombay untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian mengambil empat butir telur—hanya itulah yang terdapat di lemari esnya. Ia jarang makan di rumah, hanya sarapan saja yang disantapnya di sini. Makan siang dan makan malam, ia lebih suka ke tengah kota dan menghampiri kedai kaki lima yang murah.

Ia membelah tomat menjadi empat, kemudian mengambil satu bagiannya dan memotong kembali dengan pisau menjadi dadu-dadu kecil. Hal yang sama ia lakukan kepada bawang bombay yang telah terkupas. Kemudian, ia mengambil dua buah jamur dari kemasannya dan memotongnya menjadi dadu pula. Barulah ia mengocok telur pada sebuah mangkuk bersama dengan garam dan lada putih.

Ia mengambil sebuah panci dan meletakkannya di atas kompor yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Diraihnya botol berisi minyak zaitun dan meneteskannya sedikit di atas panci yang telah panas tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat omelet untuk dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu, agar Asuka mendapatkan telur yang masih panas. Maka ia memasukkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuat omelet bagi dirinya. Wangi bawang yang tercampur dengan minyak zaitun begitu memikat di hidung siapapun yang menciumnya.

Sambil menunggu telurnya matang, ia menghampiri lemari es dan membukanya. Ia sadar bahwa masih ada sisa kue kayu manis yang dibelinya kemarin, saat ia sedang ingin makan makanan manis. Ia mengeluarkannya, kemudian memasukkan sisa dua potong kue tersebut ke dalam _microwave_ tuanya, mengatur waktu yang pas agar kue itu bisa kembali hangat. Tepat saat itu, telurnya telah matang dan ia berganti dengan memasak telur untuk Asuka.

Saat telur Asuka matang, kue kayu manis pun telah hangat. Ia membawa makanan Asuka terlebih dahulu ke meja makan, agar gadis itu tidak mati kelaparan.

"Nikmatilah," Hwoarang berkata sambil kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanannya dan membuatkan dirinya secangkir kokoa.

"Wow," ia dapat mendengar tanggapan pendek Asuka. "Tak kusangka kau bisa memasak."

"Uh, yeah. Aku bisa _sedikit_," jawab Hwoarang sekembalinya dari dapur dan duduk di hadapan Asuka, menaruh santapannya di atas meja. "Salah satu dari sekian pelajaran yang kudapat saat berada di Kemiliteran Korea."

Alis Asuka bertaut. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa di Kemiliteran juga diajarkan membuat kue kayu manis."

"Hm?" ucap Hwoarang, lalu mempercepat mengunyah sesuap omelet yang sudah ada di mulutnya. "Tidak. Itu kue yang kubeli tempo hari lalu."

Asuka tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia meraih botol saus tomat yang ada di atas meja makan tersebut dan menuangkannya di atas piring omeletnya, kemudian ia mulai menyendok omeletnya dengan saus tomat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mm," gumam Asuka, kemudian menelan omelet yang telah terkunyah halus di mulutnya. "Fantastis."

Hwoarang terkekeh. "Sulit dipercaya, tapi terima kasih."

Asuka kemudian terdiam menatap makanan di hadapannya. "Kau pandai memasak. Sama seperti dia."

Hwoarang mengadahkan kepala. "Maaf?"

"Ya. Dia," kata Asuka memperjelas. "_Mantan pacarku_."

Hwoarang menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya, sebelum akhirnya menelannya. "Oh."

"Forrest merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha restoran Cina, jadi tak heran ia pintar memasak," tanpa sadar, Asuka mulai bersikap terbuka terhadap pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku tak bisa melupakan rasa omelet tomat buatannya—nikmat, seperti ini..."

_Jadi namanya Forrest, __eh?_

"Lalu mengapa ia memutuskanmu?"

Asuka mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kepada Hwoarang yang baru saja akan menyendokkan potongan omelet terakhir yang ada di piringnya. Saat itu juga, Hwoarang sadar bahwa ia baru saja berbuat lancang. Oh, tidak. Sepertinya perkataannya akan membuat gadis itu menangis.

"Oh, sial," sendanya pelan sambil meletakkan kembali sendoknya di atas piring. "Dengar, dengar. Maafkan aku karena telah menanyakan hal itu. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa-apa, Hwoarang-_kun_," Asuka segera menimpali. "Sungguh. Tak apa-apa. Malahan, aku butuh teman untuk bercerita."

Hwoarang menyantap potongan terakhir omeletnya, sebelum memundurkan badannya, sehingga kini punggungnya bersandar pada kursi, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu."

Asuka terdiam lagi, sampai akhirnya ia mendesah. "Ayahnya diajak sahabat karibnya untuk memindahkan usaha restoran mereka ke New York. Kawan ayahnya tersebut berkata bahwasannya membuka usaha restoran di New York jauh lebih prospek daripada di Osaka. Dan tentu saja ayah Forrest menyetujuinya, sehingga mereka sekeluarga harus pindah."

Asuka tampak menahan tangisnya.

"Dan sampai hari keberangkatannya, ia tak kunjung memberitahukan aku bahwasannya ia akan pergi. Aku takkan pernah tahu jika hari itu aku tidak datang ke restorannya, menemukan tanda tutup, dan bertanya kepada tetangganya. Kususul dia sampai bandara. Aku menemukannya, tapi ia tidak mendengar teriakanku dan...dan..." muncul setitik air mata dari sudut mata Asuka. "...ia pergi. Begitu saja."

Hwoarang terperangah mendengar penjelasan Asuka tersebut. Tak disangkanya masih banyak pemuda pengecut macam itu di dunia ini.

"Dan sampai sekarang..." Asuka mengusap air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. "...ia tak pernah menghubungiku. Tak pernah menjelaskan mengapa ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa."

"Itu..." akhirnya Hwoarang menanggapi. "...pemuda itu benar-benar brengsek. Tak kusangka ia berani menyakiti seorang wanita dan kemudian pergi begitu saja seperti ayam."

"Tsk," gumam Asuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Begitulah."

"Kalau aku bisa mengibaratkan bocah bernama Forrest ini..." Hwoarang mengambil garpu kecil yang tergeletak di sebelah kue kayu manisnya. "Ia seperti kue kayu manis."

Alis Asuka kembali bertaut. Ia menatap Hwoarang keheranan.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyebutnya begitu?"

"Filosofi yang simpel, kok," Hwoarang memotong kuenya dengan garpunya, kemudian menusuk potongan kecil kue tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Asuka. "Kue kayu manis ini—" ia memasukkan potongan kue tersebut ke mulutnya "—manis."

Kemudian, Hwoarang mengambil hiasan kayu manis yang terdapat di atas kue tersebut. "Tapi sebenarnya, kayu manis yang digunakan untuk membuat kue ini—" Hwoarang memasukkan kayu manis tersebut ke mulutnya, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya. "—whew, _pedas_."

Alis Asuka masih bertaut.

"Nah, sama saja seperti Forrest; mungkin ia tampak manis, tapi sebenarnya ia itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang merusak reputasi pria jantan."

Kini, alis Asuka tidak lagi bertaut. Namun suasana masih hening.

Sejurus kemudian, hal yang tidak diduga-duga terjadi.

.

Asuka _tertawa_. Tertawa mendengar pemilihan kata yang digunakan oleh Hwoarang.

.

Itu merupakan kali pertama Kazama Asuka _tertawa_. Sejak ia sampai di Korea dan bertemu Hwoarang.

Bahkan mungkin sejak ia ditinggalkan oleh Forrest.

"Kau tahu, Hwo-_kun_? Kau itu humoris. Dan aku suka orang-orang yang humoris," Asuka kembali menyantap sarapannya.

.

_Aku suka orang-orang yang humoris._

.

Entah mengapa, rona merah menghiasi pipi Hwoarang.

* * *

**tsuzuku**_  
12.02.10 – 12__86 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Padahal saya kira bisa sampe 2000 kata. Eh ternyata ujung-ujungnya juga cuma 1000 sekian ==' Semoga aja deh di next chapter bisa lebih panjang.

.

_Still, mind to review_? ^^


	3. Memories

**The Lake House**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's crack pairing challenge – special for hana mizuno_

_chapter three_**  
Memories**

**

* * *

**

"_Jadi?_"

Hwoarang mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"_Bagaimana keadaan Asuka? Dia menderita bersamamu, ya?_"

"Ha. Kau menyindirku rupanya," dengus Hwoarang. "Kau pikir karena aku mantan ketua geng motor paling tersohor di Seoul membuatku tidak bisa mengurus seorang wanita?"

Terdengar desahan dari ujung telepon. "_Tidak juga. Berhubung aku tahu bahwa _'playboy' _adalah nama tengahmu. Ah, kau pasti sudah punya banyak pengalaman dengan berbagai macam wanita, mulai dari perawat rumah sakit sampai wanita jalang, bukan?_"

Hwoarang kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Mati kau, Kazama."

"_Ha._"

"_Well_, bersyukurlah aku tidak benar-benar menyumpahimu, berhubung dugaanmu salah besar."

"_..._"

"...oi."

"_Maksudmu kau tidak pernah punya pengalaman dengan wanita jalang?_"

Hwoarang terdiam. "Bisakah kita membicarakan topik yang lebih umum daripada yang _sangat_ pribadi?"

"_Ah, berarti kau memang punya pengalaman dengan mereka._"

"...tutup mulutmu."

"_Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud tadi?_"

"Sebenarnya, aku berhasil mengembalikan senyum sepupumu itu," Hwoarang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan. "Bahkan aku berhasil membuatnya _tertawa_."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang terdengar dari ujung telepon. Segalanya sunyi. Hwoarang tahu bahwa ia baru saja membuat seorang Kazama Jin secara tidak langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Ha. Kena kau."

Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara kekehan dari ujung sana. "Well, well. _Mungkin memang tak ada ruginya jika aku menitipkan ia kepadamu._"

"Aku memang yang terbaik, Kazama. Kau selalu tahu itu."

"_Hmp_," Jin merespon pendek. "_Terima kasih banyak, Hwoarang. Aku berhutang banyak padamu_."

"Dan aku juga selalu tahu akan hal itu."

Hwoarang menurunkan telepon genggam dari telinganya, kemudian menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan sambungan dengan kawannya di Jepang itu. Ia kembali tertegun memandangi hutan di ujung danau sana. Pemandangan yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia nikmati. Yang selalu membuat hatinya merasa tenang.

Lamunannya kemudian dibuyarkan oleh dentingan piano yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Ia bangkit, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menemukan sosok Asuka sedang terduduk di bangku milik piano tua yang tengah ia tekan tuts-tutsnya yang sudah kekuning-kuningan tersebut. Mendengar langkah kaki Hwoarang yang menghentak lantai kayu, gadis itu berhenti memainkan simfoni asal yang terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hwoarang yang berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian memberikan sekulum senyum.

Hwoarang tak membalas senyum itu, berhubung ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia bisa tersenyum tulus layaknya milik gadis tersebut. Ia hanya melangkah mendekati gadis itu, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain piano," gumam Asuka.

"_Well_, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memainkannya."

"Kau masih bisa memainkan satu lagu untukku?"

Hwoarang menatap Asuka, dan senyum di wajahnya tak pelak membuat hatinya kembali meleleh.

Ia menghela napas sambil menempatkan jemari-jemari tangannya di atas piano. "Kita lihat saja."

Dengan ucapan itu, ia memulai permainan pianonya. Jemarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts tua tersebut, dan ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan menari dengan gerakan yang masih luwes. Ya, rupanya ia masih bisa bermain sebuah sonata favoritnya; _Pathetique_ karya Beethoven. Sonata terindah baginya yang selalu dimainkannya kala ia masih seorang anak-anak.

Ia menyudahi permainannya tatkala lagu itu telah selesai. Jemarinya masih berada di atas tuts saat ia merenungkan keterkejutannya karena masih bisa bermain piano.

"Wow," decak Asuka kagum. "Itu keren."

Hwoarang menurunkan tangannya dari tuts-tuts tersebut, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada Asuka, berusaha memberikan senyum setulus mungkin.

"Trims."

Asuka tersenyum makin lebar. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bermain piano sehebat tadi?"

Hwoarang bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ibuku."

"Hmm," gumam Asuka mengerti. "Dimana ia sekarang?"

Hwoarang melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah etalase kayu yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia memandangi sebuah foto yang ada di atas sana sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ia sudah meninggal."

Raut wajah Asuka langsung berubah prihatin.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Hwoarang pelan sambil menelusuri bingkai foto tersebut dengan jemarinya mengikuti bentuk bingkai tersebut. "Itu kejadian lampau, kok."

"Boleh aku tahu penyebabnya?"

Hwoarang menatap lekat foto itu. Foto saat dirinya masih anak-anak.

"Leukimia," jawab Hwoarang datar. "Penyakit yang sedari dulu menggerogoti tubuhnya itu merenggut nyawanya ketika umurku empat belas tahun."

Asuka bangkit dari tempatnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati Hwoarang. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat foto kanak-kanak Hwoarang. Ia juga dapat melihat di belakang Hwoarang kecil, ada seorang wanita. Wanita itu tidak memiliki wajah oriental; mata biru dan rambut merah seperti yang dimiliki oleh Hwoarang. Ia tampak tersenyum lembut sembari memegang bahu Hwoarang.

"Ini ibumu?"

Hwoarang mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak seperti orang Korea."

"Memang bukan," tukas Hwoarang. "Dia orang Checnya. Rusia."

"Oh," Asuka menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Kau dan ayahmu pasti beruntung memiliki wanita seperti dia...ah, ya. Dimana ayahmu?"

Seketika itu juga, Hwoarang menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Wajahnya berubah, menyiratkan kebencian yang mendalam.

"Ayahku kabur dari rumah tak lama setelah ibuku meninggal."

Asuka menatap Hwoarang kaget.

"Dia menelantarkan aku di sini, di rumah ini sendirian. Membiarkanku menderita berhari-hari tanpa makanan sampai akhirnya aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan itu dan menganggap dia—ayahku sendiri—sebagai manusia jalang."

Asuka baru saja membuka mulutnya, tapi Hwoarang sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi kalaupun ibuku masih ada, ia pasti hanya akan menderita..." gumam Hwoarang lirih. "Ayahku selalu pulang malam dengan keadaan mabuk dan bau parfum wanita. Selalu setiap ibuku bertanya mengapa, ia hanya akan dipukuli."

Asuka mengurungkan niat untuk membantah.

"Untunglah monster itu sudah pergi dari kehidupanku selamanya. Mungkin ia sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain yang pernah ditiduri olehnya."

Asuka menyentuh bahu Hwoarang, membuat pemuda yang disentuh tersebut merasakan hangatnya sentuhan gadis itu. Sentuhan yang membuat rasa gundah Hwoarang sirna begitu saja.

Seperti..._sentuhan malaikat_.

"Terkadang memang ada memori buruk dalam kehidupan kita yang ingin sekali rasanya kita hapuskan keberadaannya dari kepala kita, meskipun kita tahu betapa sulitnya memori tersebut untuk dihapuskan," ucap Asuka. "Namun memori buruk itu...terkadang memori itu harus tetap ada dalam kenangan kita. Bagaimanapun juga, dari setiap memori buruk, pasti ada sisi yang baik pula, meskipun kadang kemungkinannya hanyalah satu persen."

Hwoarang kembali menatap lekat fotonya bersama ibundanya tercinta.

"...mungkin."

"Lagipula, kalau tidak ada memori buruk, maka tak ada memori baik bukan?" tanya Asuka. "Hidup ini, kan, harus lebih berwarna. Dan keseimbangan lah yang memberikan warna tersendiri dalam hidup ini. Ada putih, ada juga hitam. Ada cinta, ada juga benci. Ada baik, tapi buruk pun tak bisa dipungkiri keadaannya."

Hwoarang tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Asuka benar. Boleh jadi umurnya lebih muda daripada Hwoarang, tapi ia jauh lebih dewasa.

"Ya. Kau benar."

* * *

**tsuzuku**_  
26.02.10 – 1009 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Kok makin kesini makin sedikit, ya? Makin nggak jelas lagi -_-"

Oke, ibunya Hwo-oppa emang bukan orang Rusia. Tapi bukannya rambut merah itu jarang dimiliki orang Korea? Makanya saya cari cara biar rambut merah itu terasa masuk akal :D

.

Review lah ^^


	4. Birthday

**The Lake House  
**_story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's crack pairing challenge – special for hana mizuno_

_chapter four_**  
Birthday**

**

* * *

**

**Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya**** yang ke 20.**

.

Mata Hwoarang membulat begitu melihat pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke telepon genggamnya. Oh, bagus. Kazama Asuka bertambah umur dan Hwoarang tidak punya hadiah untuk diberikan kepadanya. Jin bisa kesal.

Hwoarang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela, melihat gadis itu sedang duduk di tengah danau, di atas jembatan kayu kecil itu. Pikirannya memikirkan apa yang disukai seorang Asuka. Gaun? Perhiasan? Tapi semua itu terlalu mahal bagi seorang pengangguran seperti Hwoarang.

Mungkinkah menanyakannya langsung kepada gadis tersebut merupakan ide yang baik?

Ah, peduli apa? Tak ada salahnya bertanya, bukan? Justru jika ia tidak bertanya, ia malah akan tersesat. Jadilah ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bangunan rumahnya, menapaki jembatan kecil tersebut sampai ke ujungnya, mendekati Asuka yang tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Hwoarang menghela napas. "Hei."

Asuka menoleh dan mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Hwoarang. "Oh. Hai, Hwo-_kun_. Duduklah."

Maka Hwoarang pun merendahkan badannya, kemudian duduk di samping Asuka. Kakinya yang menggantung bebas itu hampir mengenai permukaan danau. Untuk beberapa saat, kesunyian menyelimuti mereka.

"Sepupumu memberitahuku bahwa kau berulang tahun hari ini, jadi..." Hwoarang mengulurkan tangannya canggung. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Asuka menyambut tangan Hwoarang segera dan menjabatnya. "Terima kasih."

"Kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Hwoarang setelah menyudahi jabat tangan tersebut.

Tapi pertanyaan itu malah dijawab Asuka dengan sebuah tawa. "Ya, ampun! Aku tak butuh hadiah, Hwoarang. Lagipula aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu dengan tinggal di sini."

"Serius?" alis Hwoarang bertaut.

Asuka menatap ke bawah sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. Perlahan-lahan, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap lurus. "Sebenarnya, aku menginginkan sesuatu..."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

Asuka tersenyum. "Kau belum pernah mengajakku ke dalam sana."

Asuka merentangkan tangannya lurus ke depan, sementara telunjuknya juga mengarah ke arah yang sama. Hwoarang menelusuri kemana jemari itu berarah sampai akhirnya ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Asuka.

Hutan itu.

.

-

.

Dan disinilah Hwoarang sekarang; berjalan di dalam hutan yang penuh akan ginko yang berguguran bersama Asuka. Hwoarang suka akan hutan ini dan ia suka bermain dalam hutan ini. Namun, dirinya tak pernah menyangka bahwa Asuka juga ingin bermain dalam hutan ini, sehingga Hwoarang harus "memberikan" hutan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Kazama Asuka berbeda. Ia bukan gadis yang materialistis. Yang mengharapkan sebuah kado perhiasan pada ulang tahunnya.

"Sudah kuduga; tempat ini memang hebat..." gumam Asuka. Matanya terus-terusan mengerling kemana-mana, menikmati pemandangan penuh warna-warna musim gugur serta merasakan hembusan lembut angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. "Dari luar saja sudah kelihatan fantastis. Harusnya kau mengajakku ke sini sejak pertama kali aku datang."

"Maaf," gumam Hwoarang pendek. "Aku tak pandai membaca isi hati wanita."

Asuka tergelak mendengar pernyataan Hwoarang tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau mengajakku—dan menemaniku—kemari, bukan? Aku senang sekali. Mungkin ini salah satu hadiah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan."

Pipi Hwoarang merona. Lagi. Entah kenapa, hatinya berbunga-bunga begitu mendengar bahwa Asuka baru saja mendapatkan salah satu hadiah terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Dan hadiah itu didapatkan gadis itu dari diri_nya_.

.

_A__ku...?_

.

Asuka berlari-lari kecil sampai ia mencapai sebuah pohon ginko besar dan memeluknya senang. Hwoarang menautkan alis sambil menahan tawa karena geli akan tingkah Asuka yang aneh itu. Namun kemudian, semuanya disusul dengan belalakan pada matanya begitu melihat gadis mungil itu memanjat pohon tersebut.

"Eh, h-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hei, kau bisa jatuh, tahu?!" Hwoarang berusaha untuk mencegah gadis itu. Tapi apa dayanya—ia terlambat. Asuka sudah mencapai puncak pohon dan kini kepalanya menyembul di tengah-tengah rumpun pohon ginko tersebut, sedang memandang pemandangan yang didapatnya dari atas sana.

"Haah! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memanjat pohon!" tampaknya gadis itu baru menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang, sehingga ranting yang didudukinya bergoyang—Hwoarang dapat memperkirakannya karena baru terdengar suara semacam 'krasak' bersamaan dengan jatuhnya daun ginko dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. "Hei, Hwo-kun! Naiklah!"

Hwoarang berkacak pinggang, kemudian mendecak dan mendesah. "Dasar." Ia pun ikut memanjat pohon yang sama seperti Asuka, kemudian duduk pada sebuah ranting, persis di bawah ranting yang diduduki Asuka. Ia juga ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di batang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa memanjat pohon," ucap Hwoarang membuka wacana.

"Ha. Itu berarti kau tidak tahu aku."

Hwoarang tertawa kecil. "Kau bilang tadi sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanjat pohon. Memang kapan terakhir kali kau memanjat pohon?"

Asuka menaikkan bola matanya, berpikir. "Tampaknya dua tahun yang lalu. Terakhir kali aku memanjat pohon, aku jatuh dan lenganku patah. Dan sejak saat itu Jin-niisan melarangku memanjat pohon."

Hwoarang mengernyit. "Itu berarti aku juga harus melarangmu memanjat pohon—ayo turun."

"Haaah, kau sama menyebalkannya seperti Jin-niisan, Hwo-kun!"

Hwoarang tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda. Aku tidak seprotektif kakak sepupumu itu, kok. Tapi kau harus hati-hati bagaimanapun juga."

Asuka ikut tertawa. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana caranya kau kenal dengan Jin-niisan?"

Hwoarang berhenti tertawa, kemudian diam untuk berpikir. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, sebenarnya kami berdua adalah musuh."

Asuka membelalak.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Hmm, _well_. Singkatnya, dia pernah mengalahkanku dalam sebuah pertandingan—adu fisik, yeah. Dan sejak saat itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk balas dendam kepadanya. Yeah, mungkin sekarang kami terlihat akur. Tapi sebenarnya kami juga masih suka memberikan sumpah serapah kepada satu sama lain."

Asuka tertawa kembali. "Kalian aneh."

"Ya, begitulah."

Hwoarang hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa Asuka yang belum berhenti, namun ia langsung kaget begitu ia mendengar gadis itu berhenti tertawa dan tawanya diganti sebuah pekikan kecil.

"Hei, ada apa?!" teriak Hwoarang, berhubung ia tidak bisa menengok ke atas.

Tahu-tahu, wajah Asuka menggantung di depan wajahnya, membuat Hwoarang berpekik kaget. Wajah itu tampak tersenyum, dan di depan paras bercahaya itu terdapat sebuah makhluk berambut warna cokelat yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ah, hei. Ini..." Hwoarang meraih makhluk tersebut dari tangan Asuka. "...Chokollis, kan?"

"Ha?" tanya Asuka tak mengerti.

"_Well_, ada satu tupai di sini yang suka mendekatiku dan kuberi nama Chokollis. Satu gigi depannya sedikit patah," Hwoarang menghadapkan tupai tersebut kepada Asuka dan menunjuk gigi yang dimaksud. "Lihat?"

Asuka menatap bagian yang ditunjuk Hwoarang.

"Hmm...ah, ya," gumamnya, kemudian kembali mengambil Chokollis dari tangan Hwoarang dan kembali bersandar di tempatnya. Kesunyian kembali merebak. Hwoarang menyangka bahwasannya gadis itu sedang sibuk membelai bulu cokelat milik tupainya itu.

"Hei, Hwo-kun."

Hwoarang menengadah.

"Kau pernah punya pacar?"

.

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin dihindarinya setiap bersama dengan gadis ini. Entah kenapa mulutnya selalu terkunci akan hal ini setelah bertemu dengannya. Mengapa? Mungkin karena ia ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal—melupakan setiap gadis yang pernah bersamanya seakan-akan mereka tak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya dan mencoba membina hubungan baru bersama gadis ini, menjadikannya yang "pertama" dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, _apa yang harus dijawabnya sekarang_?

.

"Tidak."

.

Mungkin itu jawaban yang terbaik.

* * *

**tsuzuku**_  
18.04.10 – 11:18 AM – 1071 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Chapter depan tamat (gak tau mau update kapan, sepi review sih --" *dilempar*)


	5. Home

**The Lake House**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by namco  
infantrum's crack pairing challenge – special for hana mizuno_

_chapter five_**  
Home**

**

* * *

**

"Siapa kau?!"

.

Mendengar suara melengking itu, Hwoarang segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah.

"Ada ap—"

Ia termengu, heran luar biasa. Gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di luar pintu dengan sebuah senyum—senyum sarkastik yang tak disukainya—yang ditujukkan kepada Asuka, sang pembuka pintu.

"...Lili?"

Gadis itu begitu senang begitu namanya disebut oleh Hwoarang. "Hwoarang!" Segera ia berlari masuk dan melompat memeluk pria yang masih kebingungan itu. "Aku sangat rindu kepadamu!"

"T-tu-tunggu," cegah Asuka. "Siapa kau?!"

Dan gadis itu pun melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Asuka yang dianggapnya aneh tersebut. Segera ia menggelayutkan tangannya ke pinggang Hwoarang yang masih tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Apakah Hwoarang tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu?" tanyanya heran sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Aku Emily Rochefort, putri semata wayang dari orang terkaya di seluruh dunia, dan juga pacar dari Hwoarang."

_Dan juga pacar dari Hwoarang._

Perkataan itu bagai belati yang menusuk langsung tepat ke hati Asuka. Hwoarang mengkhianatinya. Hwoarang menipunya. Perkataannya tempo hari lalu hanyalah sebuah fiktif belaka.

Ia memandang sang pembual dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara mata cokelat milik pembual itu kosong.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Rochefort itu.

Asuka menunduk, menahan gemeletuk giginya, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menengadah.

"Aku hanya _boneka_nya—seseorang yang dipermainkan olehnya."

Asuka pun berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan sebulir air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Dan ketahuilah; bagi Hwoarang, itu adalah saat-saat yang benar-benar membuat hatinya perih. Asuka benar. Hwoarang telah memperlakukan gadis itu sebagai boneka secara tidak langsung. Boneka yang hanya menjadi alat permainan.

"Gadis itu aneh." Hwoarang baru menyadari tangan Lili masih memegang pingganya. Buru-buru ia melepas tangan mungil gadis itu dari tubuhnya yang besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Hwoarang kasar. "Kau tahu kita sudah mengakhiri hubungan kita dan aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan denganmu!"

Lili membelalak. "Berani-beraninya kau, Hwoarang! Aku datang ke sini dengan damai!"

"Nyatanya tidak! Kau malah membuat segalanya menjadi runyam, kau tahu Lili?!" Hwoarang berkelit. "Sekarang..." Hwoarang menunjuk pintu yang menganga lebar. "Kurasa tempat keluarnya sudah jelas."

"T-ta-tapi—"

"_Keluar_ atau KAU akan kupaksa keluar!"

Lili mengerutkan dahi dan menatap pemuda itu tidak senang.

"Kau memang kasar, Hwoarang. Pantas saja tak ada wanita yang menyenangimu."

Hwoarang menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi, meskipun hatinya makin terasa perih karena perkataan gadis yang telah keluar dari rumahnya itu. Namun, segera ia gelengkan kepala dan berlari keluar mencari Asuka. Setiap penjuru tempat yang menurutnya akan didatangi Asuka ia kunjungi.

Namun ia tidak ada. Bahkan di hutan yang kini diinjaknya.

"Sial!" Ia menggeram dan menendang daun ginko yang berceceran di tanah.

.

-

.

Seoul. Cukup jauh dari Naejangsan, tapi Hwoarang tak peduli. Ia butuh pengalihan. Dari hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya terasa penat. Dari segalanya.

Ia memarkir motornya di depan sebuah bangunan yang sudah tak begitu familiar baginya sejak beberapa hari ini—dan itu semua karena Kazama Asuka. Ia turun, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat ia dengar hiruk pikuk musik hip hop yang bergema, juga gadis-gadis dengan pakaian erotis yang menari di lantai dansa. Namun ia tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia jauh lebih tertarik dengan deretan botol yang menghiasi _bar_.

"Vodka," ucapnya kepada bartender segera setelah ia duduk. Bartender itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian pergi dan kembali membawa pesanan Hwoarang. Dituangkannya minuman keras itu ke dalam sebuah gelas dalam takaran yang di atas normal, kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Ia menunduk. Badannya memang terasa hangat. Tetapi mengapa hatinya tidak.

"Tequilla."

Hwoarang menengadah, kemudian menoleh. Seorang pria baru saja duduk di dekatnya—hanya berjarak satu kursi—dan memesan sebuah minuman kepada bartender yang kemudian melengos pergi. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, pria itu menoleh kepada Hwoarang, dan langsunglah kedua pasang mata itu membulat lebar.

"Brengsek—"

"Tunggu!"

Entah mengapa Hwoarang menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ingin sekali keluar segera setelah melihat wajah memuakkan itu. Tapi mengapa kakinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi?

"Tunggu, Hwoarang. Kumohon." Ia mendengar suara pria itu lagi. "Bisakah kita berbicara?"

Hwoarang mendengus dan baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum pria itu berkata-kata lagi.

"Bisakah kita menyelesaikan _semuanya_?"

Hwoarang menggeram. Ia membenci fakta bahwa sekarang dirinya kini telah berbalik dan kembali duduk di samping pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih semua itu.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, pria tua?" Hwoarang kembali menuangkan minumannya ke gelas dan meneguknya. Kali ini hanya tiga kali teguk.

"Menyelesaikan semuanya, kau tahu," ucap pria itu. "Dengar, Hwoarang. Aku tahu kau pasti masih marah kepadaku sampai sekarang. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segala hal yang pernah menyakiti hatimu."

"Sigh," gumam Hwoarang. "Simpan saja permintaan maafmu untuk Ibu sebelum kau masuk neraka nanti."

Pria itu menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres dari nada bicara Hwoarang.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ck. Jangan sok bijak. Kau bukan malaikat—kau tidak tahu isi hatiku."

"Tapi aku ayahmu. Aku tetap memiliki perasaan sebagai seorang ayah."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai ayahku."

Pria itu tersenyum datar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau bercerita."

"Silahkan saja—itu takkan berhasil."

Maka, mereka berdua diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Hwoarang masih ngotot tidak ingin menceritakan apa-apa di sampingnya, sementara pria di sampingnya juga ngotot minta diberitahukan masalah anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, kan, tidak baik jika—"

"Baik, baik! Kau menang! Aku akan bercerita!"

.

"Puas kau sekarang?"

Pria itu menghela napas. "Kini aku mengerti."

Hwoarang tampak tidak menggubris komentar pria itu dan meminum kembali minumannya sampai habis.

"Hwoarang," ucap pria itu. "Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan banyak saran. Tapi, kalau aku boleh berkata, maka aku akan bilang: kejarlah yang terbaik."

Hwoarang menoleh kepada pria itu.

"Lalu mana yang terbaik?"

Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menentukannya."

.

-

.

Hwoarang membuka pintu. Fajar sudah menyingsing, dan mentari kini telah menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia langsung mendapati Asuka tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan sembari membawa kopernya. Ia menengadah menatap Hwoarang, Hwoarang pun menatap mata gadis itu.

Ya, hari ini memang hari kepulangannya. Ia akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan Hwoarang sangat kesal karena pada hari kepulangannya, ia membuat hati gadis itu terluka.

Asuka berhasil mengangkat kopernya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju pintu yang tertutup oleh Hwoarang. Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk menyelinap melalui celah yang ada di samping Hwoarang, dan ia berhasil keluar dari sana.

"Maafkan aku."

Asuka menghentikan langkahnya. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut cokelatnya. Kesunyian kembali menghampiri. Sementara itu, Hwoarang berharap bahwa Asuka akan memaafkannya, mengatakan sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat mengindikasikan bahwa gadis itu sudah tidak marah kepadanya.

"Ayo, pulang."

Tapi rupanya itu percuma saja.

.

-

.

"Perhatian semuanya, penerbangan Japan Airways nomor 431 menuju Tokyo akan lepas landas dalam beberapa menit lagi. Bagi para penumpang, silahkan memasuki ruang tunggu. Terima kasih. _Your attention please, the Japan Airways number 431, destination Tokyo, will boarding in a minute. For the passengers, please get in to the boarding room. Thank you._"

Hwoarang meletakkan koper Asuka yang dibawanya di lantai. Kemudian, ia menengadah, menatap kembali mata Asuka yang juga menatapnya, tampak menunggu sesuatu.

"Asuka, tolong dengarkan aku," Hwoarang menghela napas. "Aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ya, aku tahu aku telah berbohong kepadamu, dan membuatmu menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai sebuah boneka. Tapi sebenarnya, aku berbohong karena...karena—"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Kini tubuhnya terasa kaku sekarang.

Kazama Asuka baru saja mencium pipinya.

Ciuman itu memang cepat, namun itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh saraf di tubuhnya berhenti berkoordinasi. Meskipun matanya masih dapat melihat senyum kecil yang mengembang di wajah Asuka.

"Sampai jumpa, Hwoarang."

Dan kemudian, gadis itu membawa kopernya dan berlari. Berlari untuk pulang membawa kebahagiaannya kembali.

Tak pelak, Hwoarang kini tersenyum.

.

-

.

Dear_ Hwoarang,_

_Hei, apa kabarmu, _big boy_? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di Korea. Duh, aku kangen sekali dengan pemandangan Naejangsan! Apalagi hutan itu dan Chokollis!_

_Maksudku mengirimkan surat ini adalah mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Ya, aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih saat di bandara kemarin. Jin-niisan juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untukmu karena sudah menjagaku._

_Aku sudah kembali ke sekolah dan hidupku kembali berjalan dengan normal. Dan itu semua karenamu, kau tahu? :))_

_Ah, ya. Bisa kau tebak? Forrest baru saja mengirimiku surat, menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku sudah terlalu malas untuk mengingat suratnya. Surat itu sudah kubakar di halaman rumah dan sejak saat itu, aku bertekad untuk tidak mengingat-ingat satu hal pun tentang dirinya. Dia hanyalah sebuah kayu manis! :))_

_Dan aku memaafkanmu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, Hwo. Kau pasti punya tujuan mengapa kau tidak memberitahukanku tentang kekasihmu. Yeah, mungkin karena itu masa lalu yang kelam, mungkin juga karena tidak ada gunanya untuk membicarakan cewek macam Rochefort yang menyebalkan itu._

_Omong-omong, boleh aku minta satu permintaan sebelum aku mengakhiri surat ini?  
Kalau boleh, maka aku memintamu untuk rukun dengan ayahmu._

_Ciao!_  
—_Asuka Kazama_

_PS:__  
1) Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan lagi?  
2) Kalau iya, maka aku akan menuliskannya.  
3) Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?_

_

* * *

_

**owari**  
_18.04.10 – 1:32 PM – 1433 words_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan. Dan semoga kau suka, dear Hana Mizuno ^^


End file.
